


Just Kiss Her(Him) Already

by xShadowFox



Series: Just The Beginning [1]
Category: Five Kingdoms - Brandon Mull
Genre: Crushes, F/M, FITE ME ON THE GAY SHIP, Gay, Kissing, LMAO, Love Confessions, M/M, When You Lock People In They Fall In Love, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: How To Get Your Two Friends That Have Crushes On Each Other To Fall In Love:Lock them together in the gardenHow To Get Payback On Your Two Friends That Set You Up:Lock them together until they admit their feelingsDuh.





	Just Kiss Her(Him) Already

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TOO OBSESSED ABOUT THIS SERIES! SAVE ME IM SINKING

“COLE!” I screamed, bursting through his door.

Cole let out a high pitched squeak out of shock, and fell off the sofa he was sitting on.

I laughed and ran over to him. He was lying on the ground, his face flushed from the scare. He looked kinda adorable.

“Dalton..” he groaned, “Don’t.. do that without warning!” 

“Sorry.” I extended at hand and he grabbed it, standing up.

He sat back on the couch, “So.. What’s up?” 

I sat next to him, “The sky.” I joked.

He groaned, “I’m leaving this room right now.”

I smiled, “Fine. It’s about Jace.”

“Did he hurt you? I told you he’s a bit of a hothead.” 

“Nonono. It’s about Mira and Jace.” I clarified quickly.

“I know.” Cole said, rolling his eyes, “The romantic tension between them is unbearable.”

“So why not help them..?” I suggested mischiefly.

Cole stared at me blankly until a uncomfortable look spreaded across his face, “I don’t know, Dal. It’s not nice to meddle.”

“Oh come on!” I whined, “They’re not getting anywhere! I bet they’ll keep making heart eyes at each other unless we do something! Mira just needs to be alone with him! She’ll take care of it.”

He bit his lip and I couldn’t help staring at the small, cute movement, “Fine.”

I felt a grin spread across my face, “Perfect! So listen up..”

***

Jace POV

“Hey you two.” I greeted, sipping my drink.

They both looked at each other and giggled, both flushed in the face, “Heyyyy Jace.” They chanted in sync.

I looked at them slightly creeped out, “Uh, you guys okay? You’re sounding stupider than usual.”

They both giggled again, “Soo” Dalton said, “Uh.. Cole threw your rope into the tree in the back.” He giggled again as Cole nudged his elbow, a small scowl on his face.

I scowled, “Oh, come on!” I complained, “Cole!” 

He shrugged apologetically, and I dumped my drink into the sink and walked out the door, “Just hit it!” That comment confused me, but I ignored it.

As soon as I walked out the door, it locked behind me. That’s when I suddenly remembered that my golden rope was in my room. Locked in my chest. So what was happening-?

“Jace?” Another voice called out from the flower patch.

Mira. It clicked in my head. Dalton and Cole set me up! I was going to kill them the next time I see them.

She laughed awkwardly, “Cole and Dalton, huh?” 

I nodded feebly, all my confidence thrown out the window, “I’m gonna kill them both.”

She laughed again, “Please don’t! You’ll get thrown in jail and I won’t be able to see you again.” 

“Well, you’ll have Cole.” I joked lightly.

She frowned, “He won’t be the same. Less fun and cute.” 

I flushed at her bold statement and she smirked at me, “You’re not the only one that could tease.”

I rolled my eyes, “Mmh.”

We sat down in comfortable silence, until Mira got up and said she had to get something. So I sat there alone waiting for her, debating what to do.

Suddenly, something hit the back of my head. Hard. I winced and rubbed the spot until I found a paper airplane sitting on the grass behind me.

“Kiss her already you idiot” the note read in scribbly handwriting, signed Dalton and Cole.

I felt heat rise to my face and shoved the airplane in my pocket hastily when I saw Mira return with a golden rose in her two hands.

I rose up and walked up to her, “Ooo.” I said, “Pretty.”

She smiled brightly, “I shaped the colour! Here!” She said, shoving the flower into my arms, “It’s like your rope!” She flushed lightly.

I looked at the delicate flower carefully. It was a regular rose but with a shiny gold colour, and the sun reflected off it so I could see my reflection.

I could practically hear Dalton and Cole roaring in my head about hurrying things up. So I followed their advice.

So then, I made one of the smartest decisions I probably made in my life. I kissed here right there and then, and I swore I actually heard Dalton and Cole screaming from inside the castle.

We pulled apart and I blushed darkly, “Uh..”

She smiled again, this time more softly and kissed me again. This time, it held for a little while.

“Uh, you guys wanna come in?” Dalton asked, leaning against the door with Cole by his side, smirking devilishly.

We jumped apart and grinned shyly, “Yea. That would be great.” She said.

***

Cole POV

“Dal?” I asked, poking my head into his room.

He was conked out on his bed, sleeping lopsidedly.

I smiled and walked up to him, “Dal! C’mon! Breakfast time!” I whispered in his ear.

He didn’t stir.

I leaned in and gently shook his shoulders, “Dalton! Dalton!”

He still didn’t stir.

I frowned and straighten up, pondering what to do. I sat on the armchair next to his bed and simply waited for him to wake.

After maybe 10 minutes, I heard a groan from the other boy. I quickly ran up to him and shook his shoulders again. His eyes fluttered open, “Cole?” He said weakly.

“Are you Okay?” I asked worriedly, because he seemed sick.

He laughed, “I’m fine. Just tired.” Just then, he yawned quietly to prove his point and rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Breakfast?”

“Get dressed! Meet me in the dining room.” I called, walking out the door.

I practically skipped down the hall, until colliding with Mira.

“Morning, Mira!” I chirped happily, walking with her.

“Hey Cole.” She greeted awkwardly, “Thanks for bringing Jace and me together.” 

I winked at her, “Anytime.” 

“So how are you and Dalton?” She asked.

“Still best buddies.” 

“Do you like him?” 

My mind froze as my body kept walking. Sure I like Dalton. He was my best friend for god sake! But Mira was referring ‘like’ as in love. But I didn’t like Dalton like I liked Jenna. Sure, he was nice, sweet and cute, but that was just him. Right?

“Cole?” Mira’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, “You’ve been quiet. Is that a yes?”

“No!” I stammered, “Yes! I.. I don’t know..” I admitted quietly.

She smiled softly, “Does Dalton like guys?”

“I don’t know..” I whispered again, dragging my feet on the ground while I walked.

She patted my shoulder pitifully, “I bet he does. Don’t worry, Cole. Lets eat perhaps?” She smiled comfortably and gestured to the chairs.

I nodded and sank into the large chair, poking at my food. 

***

Dalton POV

I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room to find Cole.

“Dalton.” A voice said from behind me and I froze, since the voice was unrecognizable.

I flicked my hand and made a cobra popped up behind me, it’s teeth bared and sharp.

The person didn’t care about the snake and kept walking towards me, as I started walking quicker.

“Dalton. It’s Jace!” The voice said with a trace of annoyance. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see the taller boy jog lightly towards me.

I turned around sheepishly, “Oh, uh.. Hi Jace!”

He looked serious, “Did you plan yesterday?”

“Uh.. yeah!” I said, fidgeting with my shirt, “Please don’t kill me.” I muttered.

He shrugged casually, “Nah. You did me a favor there, bro. You’re free. For now.” 

“Dalton.” Jace said after a minute or two of walking.

I hummed in reply, “Do you still have a crush on Cole?” He asked.

I flushed. I had told Jace about my tiny crush a few weeks ago when he thought I had a crush on Twitch.

I nodded quietly and he smirked, “Maybe I should lock you somewhere and see how that feels.” 

“Please tell me you’re just teasing.” 

Jace’s smirk just widened in response.

***

Mira POV

“JACE!” 

He shot up from his lying position on his bed and stared at me, “What?”

“Okay.” I closed the door, “We know that Cole and Dalton each have a not-so-subtle liking to each other, but they’re too much of a idiot to realize it.”

“If they’re idiots about not noticing feelings, that makes us idiots too.” He pointed out.

I pretended I didn’t hear his comment, “So let’s convince them to confess. You take Dalton and I’ll take Cole.”

He flopped back down, “Okay, whatever.”

I scowled, “C’mon Jace.” 

He rolled over, “I’ll do it. Shush..” he stuck an arm out a waved it lazily.

I giggled, “Okay. Dalton is going to be alone during lunch. I’m stealing Cole from him. Cya, J.” I opened the door and stepped one foot out.

“Wait.” Jace said. I paused and turned around, “Don’t call me J.” He finished.

I smiled, “Sure thing, J.” I closed the door behind me.

***

Jace POV

“Dalton. Let’s talk.” I said, plastering on a wide smile.

He looked at me funnily, “Stop smiling like that. You look like a doll.”

I moved my mouth to a smirk, “Thank god. But seriously, let’s talk.”

I sat next to him, “Okay. Advice with Cole. Just kiss him.”

He looked baffled, “I can’t do that!” He practically screeched, “I don’t even know if he likes guys!”

I rolled my eyes. This was going to take a while, “That’s what I did with Mira.”

“Mira’s different! You knew she liked you!” 

“No I didn’t. If I did I would have done something a long time ago.”

“No. I’m not doing that.”

I frowned, “Whatever.” Suddenly a idea popped into my head and I did my best to hide my evil smirk, “Meet me, Cole, and Mira in Cole’s room. Like, right now.” I quickly sprinted away before he could ask any questions.

I ran over and found Mira and Cole sitting together having a animated talk. 

“COLE!” I screamed, marching up to him, “DALTON.. uh.. THREW MY ROPE INTO YOUR ROOM!”

He looked at me the same way Dalton did when I smiled fakely, “Uh.. go get it..?”

“Uh, but..” I searched my mind for a good excuse, “I don’t want to go to your room?”

“You usually have no problem with it?” 

I scowled, “Just get it.”

“Okay..” he walked off, revealing Mira with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged and smiled at her with as much innocence as it could. I obviously didn’t work because suddenly, I was pulled to the door of Cole’s room. Mira shaped the wall and it opened up like glass. She pulled my arm and put a finger to her lips, “They can’t see it.. They can hear through it though. So shush..” She whispered.

***

Dalton POV

“Where’s Jace and Mira?” I thought.

Suddenly the door swung open and I turned around thinking it was the couple. It was Cole.

“Dal?” He asked confused, “Why are you here?”

“Jace told me the gang is having a meeting.” I responded.

His face shifted from confusion to pure fury, “Jace! He set us up!” He ran up to the door and jigged the doorknob aggressively. When the door wouldn’t open, he sunk to the ground and leaned against the door with a look of slight horror on his face.

“Oh god..” he muttered, “I’m so sorry, Dalton.”

I sat next to him and looked at the ceiling, “For what? It’s not your fault Jace is a huge idiot.”

Cole buried his head into his knees, curling into a ball, “Yeah. It’s probably payback for trapped him and Mira together.”

“But why us two?” I asked, furrowing my brow. I knew half the reason. Jace knew I had a crush on Cole and wanted me to act on it. The thought of my crush being the reason we were trapped sent a wave of guilt through my body.

Cole looked into my eyes with adoration in them I have never seen before. That’s when I realized Cole had a crush on me. Jace wasn’t being a idiot. He was trying to help. 

I groaned and Cole looked at me strangely, “What?”

“I’m such a idiot..” I muttered, massaging my forehead.

“What? Don’t say that! You’re not.”

I took a deep breath in. If all went to hell, he would kill Jace.

“Cole.”

He perked up, “Yes!?” He said quickly.

“I really like you.”

He smiled brightly, “I like you too!” He paused, a dark blush rising from his neck, “Oh.. like that..” he gulped.

I shut my eyes close, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like you too.” Cole said quickly, “I guess I know why Jace locked us in here know.”

“Are you joking?”

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

“I can’t tell. I have my eyes closed.” I smirked.

“Well open them you idiot.” I could literally hear his eye roll.

I opened them to see Cole leaning in front of me. I leaned forward and closed the distance between us. 

Cole was kissing me. I was kissing Cole. The world has turned upside down. But it didn’t matter since I got Cole.

The wall opened up and Jace stormed in, a huge grin on his face, “YES! Finally!”

We jumped apart to the opposite sides of the room and scowled af Jace, who laughed gleefully, walked away and dragged back an embarrassed Mira with him.

She waved sheepishly, “Uh.. me and Jace will go-“

“No we won’t.” He interrupted, “This is adorable. Two wittle children in wuv.” He teased.

I felt myself blush again, “Shut it, blue eyes.” 

Jace scowled at him, “I looked dang hot with blue eyes.”

Mira patted his shoulder, “Mmh.”

I scowled again, “Just.. Shut it.”

He smirked, “Your wish is at my command.”

Cole leaned against me and I couldn’t help but feel that this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Criiiii
> 
> Honestly, i’m writing fics cuz it’s my fav way of coping with stress. 
> 
> After a while, I’ll get out of this fandom. Idc if nobody reads this. Just thanks for reading if u did. Sorry if it sucks. I just need to write. Sorry for pushing pressure.
> 
> You can also find this on Wattpad under xShadowFox as well.


End file.
